Des amis chers
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Marcus avait la chance d'avoir avec les professeurs Jones des amis fidèles, à la conversation intéressante et en compagnie desquelles il était impossible de s'ennuyer...Parfois, il en venait cependant à la question cruciale...Pourquoi toujours lui?


**Titre : **Des amis chers

**Persos**: Henri Jones et son vieux camarade de mêlée Marcus

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer **: Indiana, son père, le fouet, le chapeau et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, je fais juste joujou…

**Prompt **: Une fic sur Henry Sr, peut-être ce qui a mené à sa capture par les Nazis dans la Dernière Croisade, ou alors une aventure qui aurait mal tourné avec Marcus :D. Bonus si mention de ses sentiments contradictoires pour Indy, et gros bonus pour références historiques diverses et variées.

**Nombres de mots** : 1009

Ceci fut écrit pour la dernière session d'obscur_echange sur LJ!

**Des amis chers**

L'amitié est une relation humaine fragile. Elle n'a pas les liens du sang pour ciment, comme l'affection filiale ou fraternelle, elle n'est pas non plus soutenue par le désir comme l'amour….L'amitié se suffit à elle-même et pour elle, certains se retrouvent parfois dans des situations qu'ils n'auraient jamais croisées, des situations pour lesquelles ils ne sont définitivement pas faits !

Etre l'ami du professeur Jones, par exemple, était loin d'être une sinécure. Il serait même juste d'écrire qu'être l'ami des professeurs Jones était loin d'être une sinécure, tant il suffisait d'être au mauvais moment à leurs côtés pour voir les événements vous entraîner malgré vous dans des ennuis plus abracadabrantesques et dangereux les uns que les autres.

Pendant longtemps, Marcus Brody avait associé les problèmes tels que les coups de feu, les enlèvements par des fous furieux sectaires, les séquestrations dans des forteresses centenaires et les tentatives de meurtres de séides à la solde de multimilliardaires cinglés à la présence dans les parages d'Indiana mais après cette histoire avec les nazis, le Graal et le renouveau des relations entre le père et le fils, il lui fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence : si Indiana était dangereux, c'était par atavisme.

Assez étrangement, pendant deux décennies il avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec Henry à plusieurs reprises, dans des recherches à Jérusalem entre autres et, si les querelles entre érudits pouvaient être parfois fort virulentes et emportées et si les forfaits des trafiquants d'antiquités pouvaient à l'occasion mettre les responsables officielles de certaines fouilles en danger, la barrière du danger physique n'avait jamais été clairement franchi, sauf si on compte la manière dont Henry conduisait sa vieille Hamilcar.

Il avait ensuite eu l'occasion de travailler dans la même université qu'Indy, tout à fait par hasard, et le destin qui les avait réuni leur avait permis de devenir d'excellents amis. La première fois que Marcus accompagna le plus jeune des professeurs Jones en fouilles, ce fut dans la péninsule ibérique, pas spécialement réputée pour être un lieu dangereux, mais leur étude des origines phéniciennes de Malaga et de ses relations avec Tyr et les autres comptoirs commerciaux phéniciens, à commencer par Carthage, furent vite entravées par les actes de banditisme d'un nationaliste italien versant dans le fascisme et qui redoutait de voir dans les études consacrées à ses civilisations une résurgence de la rivale punique de l'Empire romain. Pour le vieil homme, ce qui avait confiné à la marotte avait fini par verser dans la folie destructrice et ce fut de peu que Indiana réussit à les sortir, à grands coups de fouets, du piège méticuleux qui avait été tendu à toute l'équipe par ce fou.

Après cela, il y eut l'affaire de la figurine maudite de la déesse Astarté, qui valut trois mois d'hospitalisation à Marcus par suite d'une course poursuite et d'une fusillade dans les rues du Caire, l'intrigue des services secrets anglais pour s'emparer d'une copie d'un manuscrit oublié de Justin, l'historien romain du IIIème siècle de notre ère, qui valut à Marcus de perdre deux orteils au pied gauche, puis cette secrétaire du musée qui déroba pour le compte d'un collectionneur privé de Boston une série de gourdes chypriotes et tenta de faire accuser le professeur Jones, bilan des courses sept points de sutures…La liste était longue et Marcus toujours refusa de la rendre exhaustive, de peur de jeter l'éponge, d'abandonner l'archéologie et la recherche et de se faire engager sur un chantier comme ouvrier…

La réconciliation d'Indiana, enfin de Junior, et d'Henry fut une joie pour Marcus. Peut-être que le père pourrait mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête du fils et l'empêcher de mettre ainsi régulièrement sa vie et celle des autres en danger. Les Jones partirent deux mois conjointement dans des recherches à Syracuse, en revinrent sans une seule égratignure et Marcus se réjouit grandement.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, un universitaire calme et pacifique comme lui pourrait sûrement apprécier leur présence et leur conversation sans craindre que le plafond s'écroule soudainement sur sa tête.

Quelle erreur !

Tandis que Marcus Brody souffrait, dans le plâtre jusqu'au bassin, dans un lit d'hôpital, il s'accusait lui-même de naïveté tout en essayant de dormir, chose que la dispute se déroulant à son chevet rendait très difficile, voire impossible.

« Marcus, je suis vraiment navré.

— ….

— A votre âge, mon ami, vous n'allez quand même pas bouder.

— Père ! Marcus, ce que mon père essaie maladroitement de vous dire…

—Allons Junior, je ne suis pas si âgé que je commence à ne plus être capable de m'exprimer par moi-même.

—Ne m'appelez pas Junior !

— Marcus, si j'avais su que cet homme voulait dérober ces esquisses de fresques de la Capella di San Brizio **(1)**, vous pensez bien que je l'aurais chassé plutôt que de l'accueillir ainsi, et vous n'auriez pas eu à subir ces désagréments, mon ami.

—Je me demande toujours comment vous avez fait pour ne rien soupçonner. Enfin Père, cet homme….

— Junior, laisse moi parler, voyons !

— Je vous en prie, c'est de la torture, pas Junior !

— Junior est le nom que tu portes après tout et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

— Moi, je préfère Indiana.

— On ne donne pas le nom de son chien à son fils, enfin…

— Pourquoi finissons nous toujours par avoir cette conversation alors que Marcus…

— Marcus sait tout à fait ce que je pense et il endure son sort comme un vrai gentleman et je dois dire que cela n'est pas toujours ton cas, mon fils !

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer avec cela aussi !»

Etre l'ami des professeurs Jones était dangereux, risqué, périlleux et il fallait être fou !

Cependant, Marcus n'aurait renoncé à cela pour rien au monde…L'amitié est une chose compliquée, et c'était finalement une bonne chose qu'il n'y comprenne rien !

*****Fin !

**(1) **Chapelle de la Cathédrale d'Orvieto, en Italie qui comporte des fresques de Beato Angelico et Luca Signorelli représentant des scènes du Jugement dernier et de la fin des temps considérées comme des pièces majeures de l'art de la Renaissance italienne.


End file.
